Perfect Day
by clarakubsch
Summary: Nico's birthday has finally come, but he'd never expected something like this. Short OneShot, Happy ending :) Also, OOC Nico. Hope you don't mind too much, I tried to make him happy once, but I'm afraid I didn't really succeed, so if he's kinda weird in this story, I'm so sorry! :(


NICO'S BIRTHDAY: WRITTEN ON 28.01.2015  
It was late afternoon and Nico was in his cabin. He packed his rather small simple black bag pack for a few days.

Nico smiled a bright, happy grin, although nobody saw it. This day had just been _wonderful._ He knew, hearing this from him, it should be meant sarcastically, but it really wasn't. Because today was his birthday - and everybody remembered it. Nico hadn't celebrated his birthday in years, he even ignored it. But this year: Well, Will Solace was there. And Will didn't allow him to keep that 'stupid tradition'. He reminded all of Nico's friends of his birthday and invited Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna to come to Camp Half Blood. They all gave him presents, small, nice things, but he still thanked everyone individually and grateful, even though everyone (except Hazel, maybe) looked like Nico had gone insane.

"What?" Nico asked his friends.

"_Well_", Piper replied, "you don't have to thank everyone each one of us, I think it's enough to say thanks once, isn't it?" She smiled brightly. Everyone else, especially Percy, nodded and smirked.

Nico was ready to get angry again, but when Will took his hand, he just grinned.

"No, it isn't. It's called good manners; you might need to google this sometime." Everybody laughed, Leo high-fived Nico and Hazel hugged him one more time.

To put it briefly, the day was perfect. It couldn't get any better and, Nico thought, forcing himself to believe it, it couldn't get worse.

Stepping into the shadows was easy enough - but he'd have never expected something like _this _when he arrived. Sure, he landed in the throne room of his father, like he always did, but for once it wasn't empty: Hades and Persephone were there. Nico considered fading away again, but by that time his father and step-mother had already noticed him.

Nico actually liked his step-mother; she became a lot nicer after the war against Gaia. Persephone seemed to care about him now. When he was in the Underworld, she always made sure he ate enough and stuff like this. Hades, on the other side, didn't really change. He and Nico didn't fight anymore, but they still didn't get along very well.

Nico wondered why they were here, but he decided not to ask and smiled at Persephone.

"Hey! I got a message from Hermes himself to come here, so, Dad, you got any more missions for me or…"

Persephone cleared her throat significantly and looked at Hades, who didn't seem like he felt good in his own skin.

"Well, son, since this is a very special day for you", he said not very keen, "Persephone convinced me to… give you a present. Here. Happy birthday, Nico."

Nico looked surprised, he forgot that his father knew when his birthday was (How can you forget things like that?). He grinned at Persephone anyways. His dark eyes looked more alive than ever. Funny thing to say that, in the Underworld, but it was true.

Then he turned to his father with a more serious expression.

"Um… Thank you." He took the present, which was around the size of a shoe box.

Persephone laughed and it felt as if spring began.

Yes, it's been a wonderful day. His dad's present turned out as a picture from his family: Nico, Bianca, and Maria (Nico's real mother). Nico had the best boyfriend in the world: Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Healer. His sister and his friends cared for him.

This was really a perfect day for Nico.

Nico was wrong. It could get better, and it did.  
And the Ghost King had the greatest birthday ever, since Bianca died.

_Okay, so I've got a few things to say:_

_First of all: Thank you for reading my little OneShot, it's been fun to write it since today (28__th__ January 2015) is Nico di Angelo's official birthday. I hope you liked it! I didn't put much Solangelo into it because I'm a Percico shipper – yes, probably the only one left, and proud. But I like Solangelo anyways, so I hope I didn't screw it up :D_

_Second: __**English is not my first language!**__ So please tell me anything I've done wrong – phrase, grammar, spelling, anything! Thank you :)_

_And last but not least: __**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters!**__ Well, obviously not._

_Hope you have a lovely day! _


End file.
